Breaking up
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but if you like drama and romance then I suggest this fanfiction would be good to read!:P


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent. Hey you guys! Tris and Four just broke up but they will get back together, I promise! Anyways here it is and if you have any comments or questions you can leave a review!:D**

Tris's P.O.V.

I walk with Christina through the shopping center to go shopping for tonight's party.

"So has Four even tried to talk to you since he cheated on you?" Christina asks.

"No." I say.

I remember when Four cheated on me, it was a terrible day.

Tris's P.O.V. (flashback)

I walk through the hallway to Four's apartment to see him. We've been dating for three months now and things couldn't be better. I open his apartment door with his key he gave me and walk in. There stands Four with Tricia, a girl from the new initiates, kissing each other. I stand there and feel my heart break into pieces. My stomach starts to hurt and I feel like I'm about to cry.

They break apart from each other as soon as they see me. Four looks at me and his face changes to worried.

"Tris this isn't what it looks like." Four says. I can't even stand to see him right now so I open the door and start to leave his apartment. He grabs me by the arm and holds me there.

"Tris I swear I don't like her like that." He says.

"Oh so you just pick up girls who are new initiates and then break their heart is that it?! I ask yelling at him. "I loved you!"

"Tris please you don't understand." He says. I take his hand off of my arm as he kisses me on the mouth. I push away from him and start to walk away.

Tris's P.O.V. (From now)

"I can't believe he cheated on you." Christina says. "I mean you two were like always together and it just doesn't seem like him to be a cheater."

"Yeah." I say. I miss Four, I do but I can't get back together with him. Not what after he's done.

Me and Christina look around in stores for dresses to wear tonight for the party. After I've tried on at least twenty five dresses, I found the right one. A black short dress with one shoulder sleeve and rhinestones going across the dress as a belt. Christina also got me some white high heels to wear with the dress and some lingerie (Even though I'm single) She suggested that I get lingerie anyways.

We walk back to her apartment to get ready for the party.

Four's P.O.V.

Its been a week since me and Tris broke up and I couldn't feel any worse. I wanted to tell Tris that I didn't kiss Tricia, she kissed me but Tris walked away before I could.

Four's P.O.V. (flashback)

I stand in my apartment waiting for Tris to come home. I hear a knock on the door and expect it to be Tris, but instead it's Tricia. A girl from the new initiates I'm training.

"Hey." she says.

"Um, hello?" I say awkwardly. I don't know how she found out where I live and I don't know why she's here.

"Can I come in?" She asks.

"I guess..." I say. She walks in and I shut the door behind her.

"What do you need?" I ask her in an instructor voice.

"I just wanted to say that... I love you and I want to be your girlfriend." She says. I stand there, in shock. I love Tris, and I could never imagine being without her.

"I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend and I want to stay with her." I say.

"But I want to be with you!" She say. Before I even get a chance to say anything else she kisses me on the lips. Right when she does that Tris walks through the door. Her eyes look like she's fixing to cry and she looks pissed.

"Tris, this isn't what it looks like." I say. She ignores me and starts to walk fast out of my apartment as she shuts the door behind her. I run and open the door and grab Tris on the arm.

I want to tell her that I wasn't the one who kissed Tricia. She kissed me and I told her I didn't want to be with her.

"Tris I swear I don't like her like that." I say.

"Oh so you just pick up girls who are new initiates and then break their heart is that it?! I loved you!" She says crying and yelling. I just stand there, feeling heart broken.

"Tris please you don't understand." I say.

She pushes my hand off of her arm and tries to walk away. I try to kiss her to show her how much I love her and that I don't want her to go but she just pushes me off of her and walks away.

Four's normal P.O.V.

I'm at Zeke's house hanging out with Zeke and Uriah before we go to the party.

"Hey Four?" Uriah asks me.

"What?"

"Why are you so depressed?" He asks.

"Because its been a week since me and Tris broke up and... Its just a big misunderstanding." I say.

"I thought you cheated on her." Zeke says, drinking a beer.

"No I didn't! That girl Tricia came to my apartment and kissed me! I would never kiss another girl behind Tris's back! I love Tris!" I say.

"Okay okay, calm down. Why don't you just tell Tris that Tricia kissed you and that you didn't kiss her?" Zeke asks me.

"I tried but she won't listen." I say.

"I can talk to her. I promise you and Tris will be going back out again in no time!" Uriah says.

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Christina are walking towards the party at the pit when Uriah stops me.

"Hey Tris!" He says.

"Hey whats up?" I say. He comes up to hug me and I hug him back.

"You look good tonight!" He says smiling.

"Thanks." I reply smiling.

"I need to talk to you." He whispers into my ear.

"Hey Chris, do you mind if me and Uriah talk for a second?"

"No problem, I'll see you in a few." Chrissy says as she walks towards the pit.

"So I just needed to talk to you about something." Uriah says.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask him.

"The other day when you thought Four kissed that girl, he didn't." Uriah says.

"Look Uriah I'm really not in the mood for-"

"Listen." Uriah says. "Tricia came to Four's apartment asking him a question so he let her in. Next thing he knew she was saying that she had a crush on him and then she kissed him."

"And why am I supposed to believe that?" I ask.

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

I follow Uriah until we reach the initiates dorms.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"Just be patient." Uriah says.

All of a sudden Tricia comes out and I try to walk off but Uriah holds my arm so I can't move.

"Hey Tris." Tricia says. I don't say hey back, I just look at her.

"Tricia would you mind apologizing to Tris?" Uriah asks nicely.

"I'm sorry for kissing Four, I didn't realize that you were his girlfriend and It was wrong and I'm sorry. Also I was the one who kissed Four." Tricia says.

"How do I know your not lying?" I ask Tricia.

"Because! I'm not even into Four anymore, I'm into Peter."

"Ewww." I say.

"But I really am sorry and I hope we can be friends." Tricia says.

I'm not usually the one to forgive other people anymore but, my mother always did say that its best to forgive and then forget.

"Sure." I say.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After I had talked to Tricia for a while with Uriah, I realized that Four didn't kiss Tricia. She kissed him, and at the time she was a player, switching from boy to boy. (Which she still is.) And I know now that Four really does love me.

 **The end of this chapter! Please stick around for more!:P**


End file.
